A lighting control system includes a control device which controls electric lights for a building or residence. The lighting control system may also include one or more keypads or panel interfaces. These interfaces allow a user to control (e.g., turn on, turn off, dim, etc.) lights coupled to the control device. Additionally, the lighting control system may allow the user to control all the lights in the building or residence, not just in a single room.